


Miedo

by Loredi



Series: 30 vicios Harry/Draco [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-12
Updated: 2007-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Miedo

Tema: #27 - Miedo  
Pareja: Harry/Draco, Draco/Harry (o como lo gusten ver).  
Calificación: G.  
Palabras: 290

 

 

 

Pánico.

 

Un frío helado lo recorría de pies a cabeza, su cuerpo no quería responderle y él sólo quería dejarse llevar por la oscuridad hasta la inconsciencia. Lo que fuera para terminar con esa tortura que parecía arrancarle la vida lentamente.

 

Comenzó a llorar.

 

¿Desde cuándo los dementores tenían tan terribles consecuencias en él? ¿Desde cuándo su dolor había comenzado a resultarles atractivo? Tendría que ser desde el verano antes de su sexto año.

 

Sintió perfectamente cómo las sombras negras lo rodeaban y buscaban arrebatarle hasta la última gota de energía, hasta la última gota de felicidad que se escondiera en lo más remoto de su ser.

 

Y Draco se sentía indefenso, porque el único encantamiento que podría salvar su alma en esos momentos era el hechizo más complicado que conocía. Uno que requería algo que él no entendía. Algo que no se aprendía simplemente con lectura y dos minutos de práctica antes de un examen.

 

Tenía tanto miedo…. Estaba tan solo en la vida.

 

“No es cierto”, peleó una parte de él. “Hay cosas por las que vale la pena seguir luchando”, se animó. “No estás solo, no estás solo…”, repetía como mantra, para poder sentir un ligero calorcito en su pecho. “No estás solo, no estás solo…”.

 

No supo cómo logró levantarse del piso y elevar su varita. Tenía los ojos apretados, para no ver a los dementores tan cerca de él. Recitó el encantamiento, sin muchas esperanzas de que funcionara.

 

-           _¡Expecto Patronum!_

 

Sus rodillas no lo sostuvieron más.

 

Abrió los ojos después de un rato, desesperanzado. Y un león lo miró frente a frente, con el porte erguido y la melena plateada ondeando entre el viento que dejaban los dementores a su paso, mientras se alejaban.

 

 

 

 

 

Ok, J.K. declaró que Draco era incapaz de producir un patronus. ¿Mi opinión? que se jota o de a.


End file.
